Timeless
by FuegoFattuo
Summary: "Quisiera que...Tan sólo un instante...No lo sé...Pudiera detener el tiempo." Femslash Alice/Bella OneShot!


**Timeless.**

_Quisiera que...  
Tan sólo un instante..._

_No lo sé..._  
_Pudiera detener el tiempo._

-Alice, ¿Alice?.- La voz de Emmett resonó increíblemente lejana.

-Sí... Disculpa.-Carraspeé un poco y me apresuré a sonreír, radiante como siempre tratando de excusarme.

-¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando?.- Inquirió él con aspecto juguetón.

Levanté los hombros con indiferencia y dejé escapar una ligera risa agradable.

-Un poco de eso y de aquello.-Sugerí amable y risueña, me miró con un aire cómplice se daba cuenta con claridad que pensaba en algo mucho más profundo.

-Déjala en paz, Amor, eres un pesado.-Dijo Rosalie con un aire autoritario, Emmett asintió bajando la mirada como un niño regañado y la abrazó fuertemente, de no ser por el cuerpo de granito de ella seguramente le habría roto todos los huesos del cuerpo sin excepción.

Entonces Jasper tomó mi mano, con la expresión en su rostro preocupada y seria, negué con la cabeza lentamente.

-Estoy bien, sólo me ha asaltado el hambre de repente.-Disimulé en un tono seguro, no podía preocuparlo, si le daba demasiadas vueltas a la idea de que me sucedía algo, Edward terminaría percibiendo su malestar y dirigiría su atención hacia mí, entonces no podría ocultarlo realmente, el don de mi hermano me maravilla en gran medida, más de una ocasión nos facilito las cosas, pienso que es hermoso pero muy tirano al mismo tiempo, invadir el único lugar donde alguien se siente a salvo, verse asaltado así, de repente, era algo inevitable al fin de cuentas pero no podía evitar la incomodidad cuando sucedía, el hecho de sentir a Edward escudriñando, buscando, abriendo puertas que preferiría dejar cerradas para siempre.

Miré a Jasper y le dí un tierno beso en los labios, si pensaba profundamente tan cerca de él como en ese instante sumaría un peligro que sintiera el dolor creciente y obvio que experimentaba, estaba segura que él sabía que le estaba mintiendo, aún ahora agradezco que no haya dicho nada y se haya imitado a esperar a que yo le dijera aunque eso nunca sucediese.

Me centré de nuevo a mirar el vacío, dando pequeñas zancadas a la realidad, mirando con discreción a la barra de la cafetería. Edward servía un almuerzo que no tocaría jamás en la vajilla típica del instituto y a su lado... A su lado Bella reía y hablaba nerviosa, se movía de una manera poco grácil, torpe con exactitud, no pude evitar una sonrisa fugaz, quise respirar el aire profundamente para que el aroma de su cabello castaño me envolviera, pero sería algo que no podría soportar, respetaba a mi hermano por poder controlarse magistralmente.

Cuándo habían comenzado esos desvaríos de mi mente, las miradas furtivas hacia ella, incluso la emoción latente, no lo sabía con exactitud, era como un sentimiento que había estado allí siempre, algo natural, como vivir algunos años y de repente mirar al cielo y tomar conciencia de que el sol deslumbra incansable, que los rayos de sol son franjas delgadas que se extienden alrededor, es algo obvio pero pese a ello no se había experimentado con sinceridad.

La campana del colegio indicaba el cambio de hora, una cantidad abundante de murmullos y pisadas inundaron los pasillos, me levanté con monotonía y me dirigí al aula sin pronunciar palabra alguna, todavía sostenía la mano de Jasper. No recuerdo que sucedió en las siguientes clases, no recuerdo de que trataron, ni siquiera sospecho si pensé algo en específico aunque no sería díficil de suponerlo, como en un parpadeo el día había terminado, todos se arremolinaban a la pequeña salida del salón, Jasper me estaba esperando como de costumbre en esta.

_Costumbre_.- Repetí mentalmente y miré por unos momentos la ventana, salimos los dos juntos, tomados de la mano, como era preciso iba haciendo comentarios melosos, no es que no los sintiera, me cuestioné si tenía una validez decir que amaba a Jasper sin mentir y sentir algo por Bella también siendo algo sincero, cruzando el estacionamiento me dí cuenta de que Bella esperaba recargada sobre el barandal, Forks no es un gran lugar del cuál hablar el clima, pero aún así, con el cielo prácticamente nublado y gris, pequeños rayos de luz tocaban su blanca piel, lucía hermosa, con su cabello chocolate y sus ondas juguetonas, los ojos nerviosos, mordiendo sus labios.

-¿Qué sucederá?.- Preguntó Jasper sobresaltándome un poco, lo miré sin entender a que se refería, señaló a Carlisle hablando con Edward y Emmett justo delante de donde Bella hacia ellos al tiempo que intentaba discernir las palabras que proferían, sin embargo habían dejado de hablar, Edward se acercó a nosotros, Jasper me rodeó con su brazo transmitiendo la seguridad que me flaqueaba por momentos.

-Jasper, debes venir. Es un asunto... Algo complicado.-Dijo Ed con el tono sombrío, debería de tratarse de otros vampiros y no presisamente vampiros amables.

Jasper asintió y me miró, depósito un beso frío literal sobre mis labios, sin más detalles fue a donde Carlisle y Emmett esperaban.

-Si no es molestia, quisiera que te aseguraras que Bella llegué con bien a casa.-Edward había suavizado su tono de voz, y con una sonrisa respondí que no tendría porque preocuparse, me dio las gracias y con prisa se despidió de Bella dándole un fastuoso abrazo y supongo después con un beso, donde antes yo había apartado la vista, escuché el motor encendiéndose del flamante automóvil de mi padre, mi cuerpo estaba tenso pero supe sobreponerme.

-Alice, te veré después.-Dijo Rosalie sea lo que fuera que harían los demás ella tampoco participaría.-No te metas en problemas.-Asentí distraída, y la vi marcharse, escuché a Bella acercarse.

-Así que Bells.-Exclamé alegre y amenazante.- ¿Te apetece ir al centro comercial? Hay una nueva tienda de ropa que quisiera asaltar.-Dije dando pequeños aplausos de emoción.

-¿Qué...? Al...- El nerviosismo típico de ella estaba presente, y la cara de horror que nació de ella en ese momento me hizo reír.-Yo..

-Está bien, si te sientes indispuesta.-La tomé de la mano, sentí como se estremecía por mi toque gélido, recuerdo con nitidez el calor de sus dedos.-Vamos a casa entonces. Te has salvado esta vez pero no tientes más tu suerte.

Bella rió conmigo.

Todo el trayecto hacia la casa de Charlie y ella fue como normalmente era. Carcajadas, comentarios con gracia infantil, me alegraba intensamente que pudiera hacerla sonreír así, para mí. Muy ami pesar el camino fue demasiado corto. Estacioné el auto en frente de su casa.

-Su majestad.-Dije con dramatismo.- Hemos llegado.- Bella me miró con reproche.

-Gracias Al.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla.-Hasta mañana.

-Trata de no morir.-Le exigí cuando cerraba la puerta del Porsche, ella comenzó a caminar sin embargo se detuvo, la miré expectante con una sonrisa.

-Estaba pensando, si me podrías ayudar con unos problemas de matemáticas que no he comprendido bien desde la semana pasada, le he dicho a Edward y me ha explicado pero... ¿Me ayudarías?.- Dijo con un tono suplicante al que no me pude negar, rápidamente me encontraba ya a su lado entrando a su casa con toda familiaridad.

-¡Charlie! ¡He llegado!.- Gritó con fuerza pero esperamos en vano una respuesta.

-¿Horas extras?.- Pregunté.- ¿No descansaba hoy?

-Da por hecho que está bebiendo algo con Billy.-Respondió ella distraída, siempre con una sonrisa.-Por favor. Dijo señalando las escaleras.

-Después de usted.-Hice una pequeña reverencia. Bella subió despacio, hablaba mientras tanto de lo cabeza hueca que se consideraba para las ciencias, me dijo con detalles como mi hermano le había explicado infinidad de veces y aún no le había quedado claro, le daba mucha vergüenza pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo, aunque tenía la certeza de que si le explicaba yo entendería de una vez por todas,cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y miró hacia atrás para verme, le extrañó no encontrarme ahí, de hecho yo había dado la vuelta a la casa y escalado por la ventana acorde a mi velocidad natural, escuchando sin embargo atentamente todo lo que decía, el esfuerzo para ver su cara de preocupación se vio compensado cuando gritó mi nombre frenética, la escuché bajar de las escaleras y subir de nuevo, entró a la habitación y aventó con fuerza su mochila en el suelo y salió de nuevo, estaba tranquila recargada cerca de su ventana mirando incrédula la divertida escena, breves instantes después entró a la habitación con una mueca indescriptible en extremo graciosa.

-¿Así que...?.-Dije como si nada hubiese pasado mirándome las uñas.- ¿Qué es lo que querías repasar?

-¡Oh! Sí...-Bella corrió con un poco de torpeza hacia su mochila, tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.-Como dije, es matemáticas.-Buscó un poco entre sus libros, sacó un tomo pesado y una libreta, me los brindó con premura, los tomé con una sonrisa, pasé las hojas con rapidez, desde la primera hasta la última, por desgracia no había podido evitar leer sus románticos pensamientos hacia mi hermano en algunas hojas del cuaderno y del desafortunado libro.

-Bien. ¿Exactamente qué es lo que no entiendes?.- Dije devolviendo su cuaderno y libro, los recibió con una pequeña mueca, al parecer sí era pesado este último, me senté sobre su cama cuidando la sonrisa.- Soy toda oídos..-Bella me imitó y se acomodó a mi lado, podía escuchar su corazón calmándose al latir, si prestase más atención con toda seguridad escucharía la sangre fluir en sus  
venas, en ese momento quise suspirar pero concluí que sería mejor no tentar mi suerte.

-Esta operación tiene estos signos que no recuerdo.-Susurró, me acerqué a mirar los ejercicios que me mostraba.

-Ya veo.-Eran simples variables, algunas derivadas sencillas, ella me causaba gran ternura con todo eso, más bien en un ámbito general: Frágil, ingenua, sin conocimiento del mundo, es decir, el mundo un lugar maravilloso con brechas oscuras que no deberían existir, ni siquiera imaginarse, situaciones que no debería conocer jamás, tracé una alegoría de ella mientras le explicaba con paciencia lo que era un límite, así como algunas correcciones en su álgebra y lenguaje esencial matemático. Pensé, mientras Bella estaba tentada en azotarse contra la pared, que era como una flor hermosa pero febril en medio de un gran jardín con la amenaza del invierno y demás inclemencias, le faltaban espinas o dicho de otra manera le hacía falta carácter, era quizá lo que me atraía irremediablemente de ella, un deseo latente de proteger, de amar con demencia. Bella exclamó emocionada su éxito con una operación, sus ojos eran brillantes, quise asegurarme de que lo había hecho bien, pero al mirar sus labios inhalé, me quedé pasmada. Sentí como si pudiera perder la conciencia cosa que hubiera resultado conveniente pero que no sucedió obviamente, mis ojos miraban fijamente sus labios, intentaba controlar el remolino de sensaciones dentro de mi pecho, inútil fue para mí resistirme, ella estaba sorprendida por mi acto, yo parecía una estatua de mármol, suspendida en el tiempo, quería besarla. Ella ajena a todo pensamiento mío me llamaba por mi nombre, ignorante de la intención que había resuelto estaba preocupada por mí. Decidí hacerlo, algo instintivo me empujaba hacia ella y yo me mantenía quieta, doblegándome poco a poco, de un momento a otro la besaría, estaba segura, lo había decidido, y lo hubiera hecho desatando después un caos profundo tal vez irremediable si no me hubiera asaltado esa visión que recuerdo perfectamente. Sería doloroso repetirla, suficiente es pensar en ella usualmente, siempre claro cuidando que Edward no esté cerca, suficiente es recordar el escalofrío emocional que me sacudió al entender que significaba, no será difícil por lo tanto suponer a que se refería ese espejismo del futuro como para que hubiera detenido en seco mi frenesí latente.

-¿Alice?.-Preguntó nuevamente ella.-¿Es una premonición?.-Dijo inocente.

-Sí...-Respondí con dificultad, se quebraba mi voz inevitablemente.-Lo siento...Ha sido la situación futura situación financiera de la Bolsa de Valores, las acciones, dónde invertir, todo eso...-Me excusé de mala manera.-Tampoco soy amante de las matemáticas pero me estimulan sobremanera para ese tipo de cosas...-Bella tenía la expresión de no saber que decir.-Debo decirle a Ed que vayamos a apostar en caballos o a Las Vegas es más divertido así, ¿quizá es que soy una adicta a las apuestas como a la ropa?.-Dije riendo provocando que ella se relajara.

-Dios...-Suspiró con alivio.- Por un momento... me asusté.-Admitió Bella sonrojada, mantuve la sonrisa, había tenido motivo para asustarse y no la culpaba por lo que podría haber sucedido después, si no la hubiera visto llorar junto al rechazo abrupto y la áspera relación que nos aguardaba después su miedo estaría más que justificado.

-Descuida, no es que me fuera a morir o algo.-Exclamé alegre y con ironía, no sé como pude mantenerme tan firme y agradable con lo que estaba sintiendo, agradezco infinitamente su torpeza y a mi don, a veces me preguntó como es que fue tan repentina esa premonición, algo así ya lo hubiese visto venir desde mucho tiempo atrás, generalmente respondo a ello con algo simple, sencillamente no quería saberlo, no quería mucho menos verlo, en el fondo guardaba algo parecido a la esperanza, quizá, incluso hay momentos en que replicó que no fue una visión si no el miedo jugandome ilusiones por el hambre que estaba experimentando, me digo que si hubiera seguido sería más feliz, me digo más cosas inútiles y me rindo a la autocompasión, la verdad la había visto, no había futuro para el"nosotras" que fantaseaba.

-¿Quieres descansar un poco?.-Inquirió con amabilidad.-Debe ser difícil soportar ese peso.

-Lo es.-Afirmé Bella había dejado a un lado su libreta y con sus palmas me animaba a descansar sobre sus piernas.-Está bien, sólo dame un segundo.-Dije recostándome en ella, tomó su cuaderno y siguió haciendo operaciones, me pregunté si no estaría incómoda.

-Con respecto a esto...-Exclamó de repente y me paralicé, quizá se habría dado cuenta al final de cuentas.-¿Lo he hecho bien...? Creo que por fin le he entendido.

-Sí.-Susurré con suavidad aunque no estaba segura.-Bien hecho, termina las demás y las revisaré.

-¡Bien!.-Dijo con un tono decidido.

No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve así, divagando como de costumbre pensando en nada y en todo, pasado y futuro en una sola idea, cuando lo noté Bella estaba recostada completamente en su cama aún estaba sobre sus piernas, me incorporé con sutileza, eché un vistazo rápido a los ejercicios con lo que había estado lidiando, la mayoría estaba resueltos satisfactoriamente, supuse que lo mejor sería irme pero no pude, me recosté a su lado, ella se estremeció al sentir el tradicional frío de mi cuerpo, abrió ligeramente los ojos, se acercó a mi pecho, se acurrucó y me rodeó en un abrazo cálido.

-Está bien.-Susurró.-Gracias Al.

No dije nada, ya había sucedido algunas veces, ya la había contemplado dormir, era su mejor amiga, era normal, eran como típicas _pijamadas_, no recuerdo haber tenido una antes de conocerla.

Estaba feliz.  
De ser alguien importante para ella.

Se hacía tarde y el desgaste requería que me alimentara, no quería romper el momento pero era necesario, me deslizaría de su abrazo, ella dormiría plácidamente hasta la mañana siguiente, yo cazaría toda la noche tratando de atenuar la conmoción, Mis padres y hermanos no regresarían hasta dos días después, lo había visto, Rosalie no se preocuparía por mí, todo estaría bien.

Antes de levantarme cerré los ojos y deseé con todas mis fuerzas una fantasía infantil.

_Quisiera que..._  
_Tan sólo un instante..._  
_No lo sé...  
_  
_Pudiera detener el tiempo._  
_En sus brazos._

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Pd: Quienes estén siguiendo mi otra historia (Ocaso) será actualizado en cuanto esté terminado, es decir mañana :D Una disculpa por la ausencia._


End file.
